The Regular Day with The Doctor
by Paradox Flux
Summary: the doctor want his own time but when he met intresting people
1. Part 1

Doctor Who - Regular Day with The Doctor (DW and RS Crossover)

Characters - the doctor, Mordecai, Rigby

Companion - none

The Doctor is in his Tardis thinking of where to go next.

The Doctor: I don't know where to go

He looks at the monitor showing a park from a near by paralle planet earth

The Doctor: oh cool a park, I love parks there so beautiful, there so calm to be in... The park it is

The Doctor pulls down a lever and as he did he said Geronimo and the Tardis dashed into the planet

-  
-"Doctor Who opening theme 2011"-

At the park  
June 12th 2011 1:10p.m

"(Outside there is a blue jay named Mordecai and a raccoon named Rigby, and they are raking leaves")

Rigby: ughhhh... This is so boring

Mordecai: I know dude...but if we get this done the rest of the time we will have to have fun

Rigby: fine

"(Later, they got done kinda like celebrate that they finished then they head inside, sat down on the couch, turned on the game console and Tv, and started to play Video Games, Mordecai beats Rigby a lot of times, later they are hearing whooshing noise coming from outside, they got up, looked at the window and they seeing a blue object appearing and disappearing, they dashed outside, the noise ends with a thud, the doctor comes out and Took a big whiff of the park.")

The Doctor: ahhhh the good smell of outside of a park

("The Doctor seen two people coming to him, and they finally came up to him")

Mordecai: whoa.. Where did you and this box come from

Rigby: yeah dude

The Doctor: oh this...I will tell you later, but I am The Doctor

Mordecai: Doctor Who?

The Doctor: Just The Doctor

Rigby: who named a child just called the doctor

The Doctor: I wasn't named as The Doctor, I be called The Doctor, anywho it never got you guy's names

Mordecai: oh sorry, I'm Mordecai

Rigby: and I'm Rigby

The Doctor: Mordecai and Rigby, huh! Like the names,... So what you guys doing here at

("The doctor looks around and back at them")

The Doctor: This giant park... Wow

Rigby: we work here

Mordecai: as groundskeeper. We live in that house over there

("Mordecai points at the house were it's located at")

The Doctor: cool house

Mordecai: yep, I can give you a tour of the house

Rigby: ("looks at Mordecai") do you mean 'we'

Mordecai: ("looks at Rigby") no I mean 'me'

Rigby: ("have a grumpy face") Fine!

("As that Mordecai showed the Doctor around the house including Mordecai's and Rigby's room, and the doctor meet the others")

In the living room

(" Rigby is sitting on the couch watching Tv, the. Mordecai came by sat down on the couch and sigh of bordem")

Rigby: soooo... What do you think about the doctor

Mordecai: he seems cool guy

("Rigby nods with agreement")

Mordecai: I think he can be our new friend

Rigby: if he decide to stay

Mordecai: then we convince him to stay

("The doctor walking by and walked to Mordecai and Rigby")

The Doctor: well since you showed me around the house so I want to show you guys something

("They both look at the doctor")

Mordecai: like what

The Doctor: ("grins alittle") you know that blue box outside

Rigby: yeah..

The Doctor: come follow me

("Mordecai and Rigby got up and started following the doctor from outside to the blue box")

The Doctor: gentlemen, I give you a time machine

Mordecai: what... It looks like a normal police box

Rigby: besides it's to small to be a time machine

The Doctor: well because you haven't seen the inside

("The doctor took out his key, inserted to the key slot and opened the door, and walked in, then Mordecai and Rigby followed him in, once they got in they seen the inside and they went into shock, so shock their mouth dropped and they started to look around")

The Doctor: Welcome To the Tardis, T, A, R, D, I, S, it stands for time and relative dimension in space

Mordecai: how.. Is this even possible

The Doctor: it's Timelord Science, you guys won't understand

Mordecai: timelord?

The Doctor: oh yeah... I'm a Timelord From a Planet Called Gallifrey

Mordecai: so your a alien

The Doctor: ("nodding yes")

Mordecai: awesome!

Rigby: ("looks at the wall of the Tardis") whoa and I guess these must be timelords symbols

The Doctor: ("looks at Rigby") well you got the symbols part right they are Gallifreyan

Mordecai: ("also looks at the wall") do they mean anything or just as designs

The Doctor: they do mean something, all these words relate of time and space

Rigby: what do they say

The Doctor: time, space, past, present, future, universe, much more

Mordecai and Rigby: coooooollll

The Doctor: ("walking to the console area") guys come here real quick

Mordecai and Rigby: ("walking to the doctor")

The Doctor: but your hand on the console anywhere

Mordecai: why

The Doctor: I just want to see something real quick

("Mordecai and Rigby shrugged and they put their hands on the Tardis control console and there is a light smooth sound coming from the console")

The Doctor: (" looks up") wow we all just met and she already likes you guys

Mordecai: ("looks at the doctor") who's she

The Doctor: (" looks at Mordecai") The Tardis, I have my companion to do this to tell if the Tardis likes or dislike

Rigby: why

The Doctor: weeeeellll lets just say the Tardis can be alittle unkind to who companion end with mostly to Females

Rigby: sounds jealously

The Doctor: well don't say it in front of the Tardis, ("looks at the controls") cover your ears dear ("looking around the panals") more important were are your ears

Mordecai: well doctor me and Rigby are going to the coffee place to get coffee

Rigby: ooooohhh Doctor you should come with us

Mordecai: i don't know,... Doctor?

The Doctor: ("smiles") well why not we can use the Tardis. How far is it

Mordecai: like fews miles

The Doctor: great it will only take less of 2 minutes to get there

("The Doctor Pulls the Lever and the Tardis engine started going")

TO BE CONTINUED

Doctor Who Ending Theme  
-


	2. Part 2

_  
PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO  
_

The Doctor: oh cool a park

Rigby: uhhhhh... This is so boring

Mordecai: I know dude

The Doctor: ahhhhh... The good smell of outside of a park

Mordecai: whoa where did you and this box come from

The Doctor: oh this... Oh I will tell you later, but I am the doctor

Mordecai: Doctor Who?

Rigby: who named their child the doctor

The Doctor: I wasn't named as the I am called as the doctor

Rigby: so what you think about him

Mordecai: he seems cool

The Doctor: well since you showed me around the house I want to show you guys something

The Doctor: welcome to the Tardis

Mordecai: how about the coffee store

The Doctor: to there it is ("pulls down the lever")

("Doctor Who Opening theme 2011-12")

(" the entire Tardis console room is shaking, and that's what preventing Mordecai and Rigby to able to stand")

Mordecai: what's up with your Tardis

The Doctor: it does this when she moves (holding on to the Tardis control)

(Note: The Doctor Never called the Tardis a "it")

Rigby: well you need to fix that

The Doctor: it's a ship that travels to not just space but also time

Rigby: yeah, yeah

(" the Tardis has stop shaking")

The Doctor: we have landed

Rigby: cool ("runs out to the door")

The Doctor: lead the way

(" Mordecai and the doctor walked out to the Tardis door, and the doctor closed the door behind him")

Rigby: Hey, Doctor what if someone tries to get in there

The Doctor: oh don't worry The Tardis will always be locked even doubled locked but since you guys are with me there should will be no worry entering to the Tardis

Mordecai: nice

(" the three walked in to the shop and as they entered the doctor sees two others")

Mordecai: (" get nervous alittle") hey Margaret

Margaret: hey Mordecai.

Eileen: who is your friend

The Doctor: I am The Doctor ("he shakes Margaret and Eileen's hands")

Margaret: Doctor Who?

Rigby: he call him self "The Doctor"

Eileen: cool

Margaret: well then Doctor take a seat then

The Doctor: and I will

(" The Doctor went to the table where Mordecai and Rigby are and sat next to Mordecai")

Margaret: what is it guys the usual

Mordecai and Rigby: yep

Margaret: what about you Doctor

("Before The Doctor say anything")

Rigby: he will have something we having

Margaret: ok then

(" Margaret walked away")

The Doctor: sooooo... Mordecai... I see you like the red one

Mordecai: ("blush") what!? How did you know

Rigby: well it's obvious

("Mordecai punches Rigby on the arm")

Rigby: OWWww ("whines")

Mordecai: it's true..

The Doctor: I see... Margaret is it?

Mordecai: yeah

The Doctor: interesting

("Margaret came back with three Coffee, she place them on the table we grabbed them and took a sip, and the doctor smacking his lips three times")

Margaret: so how is it Doctor

The Doctor: it's not bad.. It's lovely.. I now see why you guys come here a lot

Mordecai: how do you know that

The Doctor:... Thinking ahead

Margaret: well I never meet an Average Human Called Just The Doctor

The Doctor: oh ("chuckles alittle") I'm not Human

Margaret: then what are you

Rigby: he's a Timelord ("with alittle of excitement")

Mordecai: from a planet called Gallifrey

Margaret: intresting

Eileen: oh cool an alien from another planet

Margaret: but you look so human

The Doctor: oh this is not my actual face

Eileen: oh so like a mask

The Doctor: No, no no no..., No.. Timelords are Humanoid Race

Mordecai: then what's with...

The Doctor: oh because there is this biology and that is Regeneration, Timelords have a Ability To Regenerate 13 times I Regenerated 7 times, it's Called Regenative Cycle, and yes you do get a new cycle ... I think

Rigby: so how does this face changing works

The Doctor: well it can be triggered by Death, Injury, or Aging  
- Once it happens well Timelords can have different body of a species but they have to be humanoids -(this Rule is Not Official Doctor Who and that's what make this story Non-Canon)

All: wow

The Doctor: I know right, but it's been great meeting you two

(" the doctor drinks all of his coffee, got up, then started walking out to the door")

Margaret: is he really a alien

Rigby: his Tardis proves it

Margaret and Elieen: Tardis

Mordecai: ("points at the window where the Tardis is") you see that blue box that is The Doctor's Tardis

Eileen: looks low tech

Rigby: must be some type a disguise

("The Doctor Came back in")

The Doctor: hey you guys, are y'all coming

Mordecai: later, but doctor I do realized why your ship is a blue box

The Doctor: oh that, once I went to England then The Tardis Disguise it's self as that, Type 40 Tradises Disguise what they see

Eileen: but why still the box

The Doctor: The Cloaking Device Got Stuck and I don't even bother to fix it  
/Cut scene/  
(8:00p.m at the park in the house)

The Doctor: well guys it's been a really great day I had, but I will be going to my Tardis

Mordecai: I'll walk you out

(" Mordecai and the doctor walked out of the door and to the Tardis, the doctor unlocked and opened the door, he turned back and Realised Mordecai looks upset")

The Doctor: what's wrong Mordecai

Mordecai: well we did have great times..

The Doctor: I'm staying

Mordecai: me and Rigby love to have you be our best friend,... Wait what

The Doctor: like I said I'm staying

Mordecai: really

The Doctor: yeah, I actually came here to spend time by myself but I met great people like you guys that what make me stay

("The Doctor Enters the Tardis and closed the door behind him, Mordecai turned around with happy smile and yelled with excitement")

Mordecai: HEY RIGBY OUR ALIEN IS STAYING

The End


End file.
